All That's Left
by LizieVamp
Summary: A strange little OneShot cannon BlaiseHermione set after the war.


"**All That's Left "**

By **Lizievamp**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or settings, they belong to J.K.Rowling I just like to use them for my own non-profit endeavours!

_Okay so this may get a bit strange towards the end, the story kind of took some twists and turns of it's own and decided what was going to happen. And what I ended up with as in fact completely different to what I expected but I like it so yeah… and please no flames, if it confuses you I really could not care less and don't wanna hear about it ,P Luv you all, Lizie. Ps. xoxoxo_

She froze as a hand was suddenly resting on her shoulder. Her breathing shortened and every breath was suddenly an endeavour. Her eyes grew wide with fear and revulsion before she shut them, willing for this not to happen, willing for it to stop before she realised where she was, Hogwarts and she whipped around to face whomever had placed their hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were already slitted with rage, her face, a contorted mask of anger and hatred, scathing words on the tip of her tongue before she realised it was just Blaise Zabini.

She let herself calm down, closed her eyes and relaxed her face muscles through pure will before she opened her eyes again to face him. She knew her face was now a mask of pure calm and tranquillity. And very much the opposite of the pain-filled, hateful glare she had given him a mere split second ago.

"Yes?" she said quietly, calmly, in a tone that made her proud.

"We're wanted in Dumbledore's office." Answered Blaise in a quiet tone also. Hermione blinked, startled, she'd forgotten that she'd never actually heard him speak. His voice was deep, and smooth like velvet and his accent was slightly foreign but she couldn't place it.

"Granger?" he asked, breaking into her train of thought.

"What? Yes… um… I'll be there in a minute I've just got to um… clean up here." She answered as she tried to pull herself back together and regather her train of thought.

"I'll wait for you." She said and she blinked in surprise before her gaze turned to focus on his face once more.

"Um… thanks." She mumbled before quickly gathering her things and stuffing them into her bag, cursing as some of her quills eluded her grasp and spilled onto the floor. She bent to pick them up but Blaise was quicker, sweeping them of the flor and handing them to her swiftly. Her brow furrowed at the concept of a Slytherin actually being nice but then she realised that not only was she being judgemental and unfair to Blaise, but she was also staring off into space again.

Hermione hastily stuffed the quills into her bag and straightened. With a quick nod to Blaise she followed him out of the library as he led the way to Dumbledore's office, his feet slowing so that she could catch up with him once they were out the library doors.

They walked in silence, only the sound of their soft footsteps breaking the silence. As they rounded a corner and came face to face with some rowdy first years Hermione noticed that Blaise's face set itself into a scowl which immediately cleared a path through the first years as they all quieted and shrank back from the two intimidating seventh years. One of whom was a rather tall, intimidating but handsome Slytherin, and the other, one of Harry Potter's best friends.

Hermione's thought suddenly rewound as she realised that she had just called Blaise Zabini handsome. She froze and Blaise kept walking for several steps before realising that she was no longer with him. He turned to face her and they both stared at each other for what seemed a millennium. A bell sounded above them and they both jumped, the shrill sound piercing the bubble they'd been in.

Hermione hurried up to Blaise as hordes of kids from younger years streamed out of classrooms all around them and they both kept walking, cutting a path through their younger peers as they made their way towards Dumbledore's office. Hermione caught Blaise giving her a quick glance or two before they turned into the hallway where Dumbledore's office was located.

Just as they were about to reach the gargoyles that guarded the office, Blaise turned to Hermione and pulled her about to face him.

"What was that about, back in the hall?" he asked her gruffly. Hermione looked away from him but he jerked her head back to face him by grabbing her chin with his hand.

"It was nothing." Hermione managed to stammer out while her thoughts swirled about chaotically. Being around him seemed to do that to her, she'd noticed. She stammered and lost her train of thought and she seemed unable to be anything but clumsy.

"Come on Granger, level with me! Back there in the hall and in the library, you seemed… well you seem really lost. Come on Gra… I mean… Hermione. We're all there is left of our year, we should be at least able to talk to each other!" Hermione stared up at him, willing herself not to cry.

"But that's it! That's just it! We're all that's left…" she choked on a sob rising up through her body.

"We're all that's left!" she screamed at him.

"And do you know what my mind keeps telling me? It keeps bloody telling me that we're in our seventh year, that's we're on our way to Professor Dumbledore's office and that everyone is alive and well dammit!" she finished screaming at him and stood there, fists clenched, breathing ragged.

"I'm sorry _Cara_ I did not mean to… I thought that…" Blaise mumbled, while tears fell softly down his cheeks

"No I'm sorry Blaise, it's not your fault that my mind is playing tricks on me. I just wanted to forget I suppose…"

"Forget us?" interrupted Blaise quietly. Hermione closed her eyes for a second before reaching out with one finger to wipe the tears from his eyes even as she melted into his arms, into the hard, muscular lines of his body and the warmth and comfort his body offered her.

"Not you Blaise… I could never forget you. You saved us both. If not for you our bodies would be buried in antiquity with everyone else and Lord Voldemort would not be vanquished. But you did save us… and here we stand, in Hogwarts once more." She could not continue and she buried her face in his shirt, in the warm bronze, skin peaking through the v-neck of his shirt.

"It'll be okay Hermione. That was ten years ago to this day. I suppose the date brings back the memories but look around you _Cara_ here we stand, in Hogwarts, which we have built up again from the ground. We are Head master and mistress of this school, which we have kept open against all odds. Your belly swells with the growth of our child contained within and we are free." His voice had risen a little with each sentence and now he was finished Hermione smiled up at him.

She took his hands and placed them upon her swelling belly. He stroked her stomach and hey both gasped as their child chose to kick at that instant. Hermione smiled up at her husband as he bent to kiss her rosy lips gently and then they both continued down the corridor hand in hand.

_The End._


End file.
